A love that truly lasts forever
by Aria Daughter of Chaos
Summary: Elijah and Elena were best friends while growing up. They lost contact with each other and when they meet again, sparks fly. All Human. Features Sofi, Kennett, Stebekah and Klaroline Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Another All Human Elejah story with Sofi, Klaroline, a touch of Kennett & Stebekah_

* * *

 _A love that truly lasts forever_

* * *

It's been three years and four months since Elijah Mikaelson had seen his childhood-turned to adulthood crush- and best friend- Elena Gilbert and the last he knew was from his sister in law Caroline, his brother in law Stefan and Kol's sort of girlfriend Bonnie Bennett who worked at the store with him and his three brothers, was that she and Matt Donovan were engaged and expecting.

Though it hurt him deeply to see her with someone else, he _wanted_ to see her _happy_ and he knew that it was partially his own fault.

He had _had_ _many_ times to tell her but each time he could have said those words-those simple little words, he didn't as he believed that she wouldn't like him in that way.

It wasn't even a long shot to think that she wouldn't be interested in him as he dated Katherine, Celeste and Klaus' one night stand from three years ago Hayley Marshall-Rebekah's one time best friend.

Both Celeste and Katherine died within two years of each other and he broke things off with Hayley.

He had learned later that she had been cheating on him during their one year relationship with Jackson Kenner who she ended up marrying.

Elijah ended up getting full custody of his daughter Katelynne as she didn't want her while Klaus got full custody of his and Hayley's daughter Hope as she believed that Hope would hinder any relationships she would end up having.

Now, as he rubbed his temples with one hand and glanced at the papers in front of him, he closed his eyes.

They were doing good, _yes_ , but they needed more of Niklaus' comics and graphic novels as everyone loved them.

He had even purchased a couple for some friends who had raved about him and his talents.

Just as he was about to call him to see about creating a new comic or graphic novel to help with the store, the door opened and the girl of his dreams walked him.

Hair teased to perfection to rival even Katherine Gilbert's naturally curly hair and the dress she was wearing-an ivory knee length with spaghetti straps- had him staring at her unashamedly. The dress clung to her every curve and fit her perfectly like a glove.

She was much more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, even after three years.

Elena Gilbert-or well, Elena Donovan as he assumed anyway-smiled at him as she made her way towards him with light little footsteps.

"Hey," she whispered. "It's been a long time." Surprising him, she hugged him and he hugged her back, inhaling her scent.

Jasmine and honeysuckle invaded his senses.

"I heard that you were engaged and expecting..." He looked at her and noticed the lack of wedding and engagement rings.

She let out a sad sigh. "I have a daughter named Rosalie and me and Matty broke up when he was willing to knock up my cousin Nadia."

He sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you out to dinner?"

She shook her head. "No, actually I would like that."

Things were looking up for him as he left the paperwork for Fin and Bonnie while he took Elena's hand and left.

* * *

 **AN: From the 24 to the 28 of this month I will be on vacation! After the 28th, I will update to the best that I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"So you're telling me that Matt hasn't been in Rosalie's life that much?" he asked as he watched her take a bite of the beignet she was enjoying.

She nodded as she used her thumb to get the remaining powdered sugar from the corner of her lips. Though their clothes were covered in the white powder. "Yes. I mean, I get that he's busy being a Deputy in Mystic Falls and I'm volunteering as a nurse in Whitmore but that doesn't mean that he can just ignore her and begin playing video games that are way to violent for her to see."

He agreed with her one hundred percent. He had banned Kol's more violent, graphic and extremely provocative video games though Kol told him that if the girls were around, he wouldn't be playing them at all.

"You must think that I'm a horrible person for leaving him three years ago." She sighed sadly. "I didn't want to at first until _Damon_ of all people told me that he was bedding Nadia."

Seeing the tear escape her eye, he leaned over and wiped it with his thumb. "You know I hate it when you start crying."

She nodded. "I know." She did know and the number of times he had sat with her, just drying her tears made her smile, "and thinking back to my relationship with him from high school to when we broke up, I realized that we wouldn't have worked out well." She gave a sad little giggle. "Caroline was wrong this time. She said that we'd 'last forever'."

He winced and knew that if Caroline had found out about what Matt had done, she would have him arrested and maybe even detained until the custody hearing would be sorted out.

She did the same thing to Hayley when he and Klaus were trying to do that.

He had never been more afraid of anyone until he met her.

"How long are you in New Orleans?" he asked her and she gave him a real smile.

"I was just looking for an apartment here."

* * *

In the end, he had found her a great apartment in the same complex that Cami lives in and as she twirled around in the living room, she nodded.

"I want this apartment." The landlord and realtor who were with her nodded and hand her papers to sign as Elijah watched her.

He was filled with happiness as Rosalie-who inherited her mother's looks with her father's baby blues-was looking around her new home happily in her little pink dress and her hair pulled into a French braid that was tied at the end with a pink ribbon.

Once the men left, Elena looked at Elijah and smirked.

"Want to help me unpack?" He snorted.

"You want me to get the help of my brothers to help you unpack, don't you?" she nodded with a smirk. "Fine-I'll call them but don't be surprised if you see Stefan here."

"I won't be." Pressing her lips to his cheeks, she walked into one of the bedrooms with Rosalie and he pulled his phone from his jeans pocket.

Twenty nine missed calls from Klaus, Caroline and surprisingly enough Fin and a little over eighty texts from his siblings.

* * *

It took him six minutes to get his brothers on board with helping Elena move her things into the apartment in which Stefan and Klaus tried moving the couch only for Elena to hate in one spot ("I don't want it in front of the front door!") and to love it in another ("Right up against the wall on next to the window looks perfect!") while he, Fin and Kol had to move boxes and boxes of things.

By the time they all finished, it was dinner time and Elijah decided to take her and Rosalie out to dinner with him and Katelynne.

* * *

" _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone; we find it with another"_

Caroline Mikaelson sighed as she read that quote to Hope who was clinging onto wakefulness before Caroline kissed her forehead and the girl went out like a light.

"Is she asleep?" She turned to look at her husband of five months and nodded.

"I read that quote to her and kissed her forehead," Caroline told Klaus as she stood up. "Fell asleep right after."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a hand on flat abdomen. She was currently two months pregnant with their child and she had always considered Hope as her daughter.

"Elena lives here in New Orleans with her daughter." Klaus divulged. "She's single as well."

Caroline sighed. "Damn it Matty, what did you do."

"Does Nadia's surprise pregnancy ring any bells?" Caroline was now furious.

"He knocked her up?" at his nod, she was hissing softly. "Where's Elena?"

"Out with Elijah, Rosalie and Katelynne."

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful and a bit crowded but she didn't mind. _Oceana_ was the type of restaurant that one would love going to for that homemade food.

Both girls decided that they wanted-Katelynne wanted the Greek Omelet while Rosalie wanted the egg white and spinach one. Elena smiled at them both and kissed Rosalie's head.

"Do you know what you're getting?" Elijah asked. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Catfish."

"Here I thought you would get the oysters."

"I was thinking that we all could get that as an appetizer."

* * *

He kissed her forehead once he dropped her off and smiled. "Do you think that we could do this again?"

"I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This will be taking the place of A second chance at Love as I kept getting blocked on it!**

Chapter 3:

"Who was that?" Rebekah asked her brother the next day as he just got off the phone. Her brother's eyes narrowed at her.

She smirked. This should be good.

"It was Elena." He told her as he looked at her surprised looked. "Nik, Fin, Kol and Stefan helped me move her into an apartment here in New Orleans that was close to the French Quarter."

She ended up scrunching her nose. "I'd have thought Matt would be helping her."

He shook his head. "It seems that Matt prefers Nadia over Elena and their daughter Rosalie."

Rebekah's heart clench at the thought. She had never imagined that Elena would be on her own and raising her daughter without a support system. She looked down at the bassinet beside her where hers and Stefan's son was sleeping peacefully.

"We've been meeting up and having lunch with each other." He smiled sadly at her. "She's new here and I thought…"

"You both could be friends again though you've never stopped having that little crush on her?" Rebekah teased.

He blushed and nodded.

"I'm not going to make a move on her," his voice was sad. "I want her happy and well…after my track record, can you see her actually happy with me?"

"I'd rather have you both happy with each other."

* * *

Out of all her siblings, Rebekah was the only one who believed in both Fate and Destiny. She knew that it could have been a coincidence that they had met again and at his comic book store but she had a feeling that something else was at play.

It was the same thing that led her back to Stefan after they 'broke up' in elementary school.

They met again in high school in Atlanta, began dating and now were married and had a son.

It was either Destiny or Fate, maybe both of them.

Either way, she hoped that they each got that happy ending that they deserve.

* * *

Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson was having a new gallery opening this weekend in which the whole family will be _attending_.

"Daddy!" he perked up, hearing his daughter call him from the living room where he had his overgrown man-child he called a brother watching Hope.

Running into the living room, he saw that Kol had gotten tangled up in the fairy lights that Hope picked out for the opening. Sighing in relief that nothing bad had happened to her, he went over to the overgrown man-child and untangled him with a patience he was beginning to learn.

* * *

It seemed that the days that Elijah was off, he was spending it with Elena who begun working at the local coffee shop and she was able to find a babysitter in Caroline on most days while the rest of the time she brought Rosalie in with her so that she wouldn't be alone. It was on her days off, she was smiling and talking with him on his breaks and she would always have Rosalie with her and she would just have a good time. They begun an easy going friendship like the one that they had when they were children and before they had parted.

Their children got along well for most of the time. There were times that they would fight a bit but otherwise, everything between them was peaceful.

It was all good until he asked her something while they were eating lunch with the kids at a zoo, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to my brother's gallery opening?"

The girls looked at them and smiled.

They hoped that they would become a family.

"I would love to." Elena said with lightly pink cheeks.

* * *

It was later that evening that she had just gotten ready and her friend Cami had told her that she didn't mind babysitting Rosalie for her.

"Are you sure? I could-" Elena started when the psychiatrist in training held up a hand.

"You are going to this and you are going to have a good time." Giving her a pointed look, she asked, "when was the last time you went out on a _date_?"

"Way before Rosalie came."

"This was a long time in the making then. Go and have a great time."

* * *

Fixing his suit in the mirror, he looked down to see Katelynne who was pouting at not going with him to this.

"You have to stay here with Davina, Kate. You know that." He said as he knelt down to his daughter's height. She nodded and as Davina-who was his adopted daughter (the paperwork just came in that day) walked in with her best friend Josh-who he trusted to be around Davina considering that Josh is gay-he kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Me and Josh will be fine 'Lijah and don't worry about Katey." She told him warmly.

"Yeah, we got this!" Elijah shook his head at Josh before leaving after kissing Katelynne's forehead one more time and Davina's as well.

He already knew that Rebekah, Stefan and Freya were at the gallery with their brothers, fixing it up with the workers who were hired to do it themselves; Fin's fiancé Sophie Deveraux and Nik's friend Marcel Gerard along with Caroline who helped orchestrated this alongside Nik.

He knew that this night would be a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: After this chapter, it will be the epilogue! I know that the story was short but in every version of it, it would always be short but the next chapter will be the epilogue and it will tell you what has happened to some of the characters!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elijah arrived at Elena's apartment complex and walked right up to her front door where she was waiting for him. He smiled at her as she saw him walk towards her.

The dress was modest enough in a warm cream color with spaghetti straps over her shoulders that she paired a set of matching flats with. He had to remember how to breathe as she stood there, looking beautiful. She had then taken his breath away.

Getting out of the sports car, he went over to her and kissed her hand. She smiled and blushed, making him smile at her.

"I hope you don't mind." He looked at her with an apology on his lips when she shook her head.

"I don't actually." Looking at his questioning glance, she gave him another little smile. "It's been years since my last first date that I went on."

"Well I'm glad that I'm able to be your _first_ first date in years." He told her chuckling and she giggled.

When they reached his car, he helped her inside before he went in on his side. Revving the engine, they ended up speeding away.

The gallery was located in the Garden District-as Klaus loves showing off and being dramatic about his works.

"Though he's not like Jeremy." She had said to him while they were in the car.

It made him smile that she could joke like that.

As soon as they pulled up, a valet had appeared in front of the driver side door. Elijah got out and tossed him his keys as he made his way over to Elena's door. Opening it, he led her inside and she gasped.

The gallery had at one point been an old run down church that Elijah had bought and began to renovate it to become something awe inspiring. She had started to enter the building and her eyes were wide when she did get inside. Servers were passing around glasses of champagne, which she declined alongside caviar while everyone was in their best designs.

Before she would have felt like a fish out of water but now, she didn't. Elijah slid his arm into hers and led her inside, the light from the crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling made everything looked brighter, that much more grandeur and he started showing her around the gallery like he had bee there before, pointing out each painting they passed by that was strategically placed in the gallery like he had been there before and these paintings weren't new to him.

Each painting was of Hope and as he explained that to her, she smiled.

"She is lovely." Elena said warmly to him.

"She is and she believes that Caroline is her mommy, not Hayley." He added and Elena laughed.

"I don't blame her one bit." She had been told-by Elijah and Caroline-what Hayley had done and what she was doing now and it infuriated the brunette.

She looked as she caught sight of someone she never thought she would see.

"Jeremy? Anna?" she said softly as she looked at him and he nodded.

"I've had them on the list for every single opening." He explained in a whisper. "As much as my brother loves doing those comics and graphic novels, he also does gallery openings for his paintings of Hope and whatever catches his fancy-if I'm allowed to use his words." He teased her and she kissed his cheek.

"We'll meet up later, okay?" he could only nod as his eyes stared into hers with a warm smile and a kiss to his cheek, her lips barely touching the skin. The second she was gone; he touched his cheek where she had placed a butterfly kiss and smiled in a silly way.

* * *

His siblings were watching this and as they saw her leave with the two dark haired people, Klaus smirked.

"He has fallen for her, he just doesn't know it yet." Fin shook his head.

"He's afraid to fall again, he's trying to avoid it." He answered while his wife, Sophie, smiled and patted his arm.

"Can you both blame him?" Bonnie asked as she appeared with Caroline. Bonnie in a gold colored dress while Caroline was in a powder blue one that had sparkles. "After Hayley, he thinks that he can't find someone."

"Elena's in the same boat because of how badly Matt hurt her." Caroline added.

* * *

There was a silent auction for those of who wanted to purchase certain paintings and Elena caught up with her friends and brother while Elijah stood with Klaus, both staring at the girls they adored more than life itself.

"She's a vision tonight Niklaus," Elijah told him as he smiled at Caroline who waved to him. "You must be the envy of every man who wishes to have her on their arm."

"Just like you are with Elena," Klaus told him and Elijah choked on his sip of champagne. "Don't try to deny yourself of being with her again. We all can see how much you both like each other."

"Nik…" Elijah began but Klaus interrupted him.

"No 'Lijah! I'm tired of you putting the businesses first and yourself last! _You_ need to put yourself first for once!"

* * *

That night, as Elijah went to drop her off, he smiled and took his brother's advice.

"Would you like to go out with me again?" he asked and she smiled, cheeks turning strawberry pink.

"Tomorrow?"

He smiled as he opened her door for her.

"Tomorrow." He answered as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

Time seemed to fly as they both began dating. Tonight he had taken her out on a romantic trip to Hawaii when suddenly, unsure of which started it, started to kiss wildly.

She ripped off his shirt as he undid her dress, they both wanted to feel their significant other's bare skin and he laid her on the bed, bare for him as he kicked off his jeans, baring himself for her.

She pulled him down and as another kiss happened between them, it was all that was needed and both found their bliss many times that night going all the way to the next afternoon.

"I'm addicted to you," she panted into his chest. "I'm addicted to you and to love."

His heart beat rapidly.

"I love you." Looking up, she smiled and returned the sentiment to him.

"I love you as well."

* * *

 **I hope that this chapter was good enough for all of you!**


	5. Epilogue

**AN: Here is the epilogue! As much fun as writing this story was, I am happy with how I ended it and I hope that you all are as well!**

* * *

Epilogue

It's been four years since that fateful day Elena and Elijah met again at the comic store he worked at and now they were married for two years and she was pregnant again.

Together, they already had a little boy named Henry who was three years old and a two-year-old daughter named Emma so this new pregnancy was a shock.

Caroline and Klaus went on to have three children besides Hope-four month old William, four year old Sara and nine month old Ansel (named after his biological father who worked with wolves until he died in a boating accident).

Fin and Sophie had only two children-the first was a daughter they named Monique (named after her niece) and a son named Thomas.

Kol and Bonnie married and had two daughters-Abby and Emily and she was pregnant again and this time, Kol was hoping for a boy but with his luck, it could be another girl.

Stefan and Rebekah did have two more children-twins Lilly and Lila.

Nadia and Matt married while she gave birth to their son-James Matthew Donovan before giving him two more children.

* * *

Elena smiled as she laid on the bed, rubbing her abdomen after discovering that this one was actually two little boys when Rosalie and Katelynne came bouncing in from the sugar high they were on.

"Who gave you both sugar?" she asked and they pointed to Kol who was at the door with his hands up.

"They said that it was okay for me to buy them ice cream!" He got out suddenly.

The girls smirked at each other and Elijah, who just came in, groaned.

* * *

Sleep seemed to evade Elena and try as she might; she couldn't as she felt too wound up so she woke up Elijah.

He groaned and as he opened his eyes, he sat up.

"Another food run sweetheart?" he asked and as he was about to get out of bed to get his jeans on (as they were the nearest piece of clothing) he saw the look in her eyes and knew just what she wanted.

It was the same look that ended up with them now expecting twins and he was powerless to deny her of it.

* * *

In the end, the Mikaelson family grew with the love and sweet care that their children gave them, even as each female threatened to castrate or make their husbands pay for getting them pregnant, they all were happy.

The twins that Elena had been expecting were named Katherine Elena (in memory of her deceased twin sister) and Kyle Elijah.

The family thought that it was odd that they were born on Elena and Katherine's June 22nd birthday but Elijah didn't care at all.

* * *

"No running!" Elena shouted at the children who were running inside and as they slowed down to a jog, she pointed outside where they went. She was silently rocking Kat to sleep when Caroline and Bonnie came in.

Bonnie looked radiant and as they found out a few days ago that she was expecting a boy, Kol looked super happy and was ready to design his son's room to make it look fit for a prince.

"Go outside," Caroline told her as she took Kat in her arms. "We'll get her to sleep."

Elena let out a little yawn but agreed and went outside where she was suddenly scooped up into someone's arms and thrown into the pool. Spluttering, she broke to the surface and caught sight of the one who tossed her in.

"Elijah Mikaelson!" He grinned lovingly at her, gave her a deep and passionate kiss in hopes to get out of trouble and swam away as she swam chased him, uncaring of what she was wearing.

Finally catching him, she kissed him and smiled. Pulling away, she pushed his head underwater and got out of the pool, grabbing his towel.

Later, as the fireworks shot into the sky that July 4th night, each couple gave a kiss to their partner and knew that this love that they had for them was a love that truly lasts forever.

Always and forever.

* * *

 **As sad as I am with ending this...there will be more stories stuck in my head as well as a rewritten version of The Best Revenge which will have an Elijah/Elena pairing alongside a Damon/Hayley one (which is odd in itself but quite interesting)**


End file.
